sonic overdrive episode 9: rare couple repeats
by matthew the electric hedgehog
Summary: after the last couple days of being normal on mobius, history repeats itself, but this time one cosmo's older sisters galaxina, comes back. but before i give away what happens, in the beginning, this morning became crazy.
1. Chapter 1

sonic overdrive episode 9: rare couple repeats

all characters belong to sega, one new hedgehog I play the role of

early this morning

matthew: (getting out of bed) uhh my head is still spinning.

steps in and out of shower and got blue jeans on then suddenly

matthew: (shocked) WHAT IN THE WORLD? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?

with sonic and tails

sonic: hey tails, silver knuckles, and I are going to club rouge for some chili dogs and soda, care to join?

tails: sure sonic, we can bring more right?

sonic: are ya kidding me, of course they can the more people the better.

tails: ok maybe matt can join us.

matthew: (behind tails) sure, im in.

sonic and tails look at matt in shock

tails: matthew, is that you?

matthew: yes, don't ask what happened, I just don't know.

sonic: at least ladies will love you.

matthew: sure lets go.

tails contacted cosmo, blaze,shadow,cream and amy to go to club rouge

rouge: hey guys, what brings you to my place?

silver: nothing better to do, just her for chili dogs and a little bit of fun.

rouge: sure there is a dance floor and a tv area, even free arcade games for all ages.

matthew: woah rouge, you really improved the place?

rouge: of course matthew the hedgehog?

silver: shaky morning rouge, sonic told us about it.

rouge oh ok.

couple minutes later

shadow: anybody seen rouge?

silver: on stage. (points towards rouge)

shadow: thanks.

cosmo: rouge is about to start some show.

tails: who is it cosmo?

cosmo: lets just say she is like me.

matthew: like you? hold on.

matthew remembers some girl that was cosmo's kind

matthew: you mean galaxina is here and now?

cosmo: of course.

matthew: you know, i was wanting to meet her in person.

the certains opened and galaxina is on stage, she was wearing arabian clothing dancing and singing genie in a bottle

galaxina: (thinking while dancing and singing) who is that green hedgehog, where is matthew mother is talking about? he is pretty cute.

matthew: (staring) wow, i knew she was pretty, but she is more than i expected in person.

sonic: matt? (trying to get my attention)

matthew:(didn't answer)

silver: hey matthew (waves hand in face)

matthew: (no response)

amy: i got this you two. (pull out hammer and hits me)

matthew: (rubbing head) OW amy what was that for?

sonic: thanks amy. (turns towards matthew) are you ok?

matthew: yeah im good.

cosmo: were you staring at my sister?

matthew: (blushing) uhhh why do you ask?

tails: well you do have a love struck look on your face.

cosmo: do you have some crush on her, just like tails did on me? (winks at tails and matthew)

tails and matt looked at eachother worried and embarassed on what cosmo said

matthew: (blushing) maybe. besides what else can go wrong?

eggman crashed through the roof

eggman: think you can have fun without me, well think again!

everyone: EGGMAN!

eggman: your coming with me plant girl, you have something that belongs to me! (grabs galaxina)

galaxina: hey, get your robot hands off me, someone help!

eggman flys out the roof

matthew: oh no you don't eggman! (jumps and hitched a ride and flew away)

eggman: (notices me) what? how did you?

matthew: you not going anywhere with galaxina! (tries to climb to rescue galaxina and hanging on to eggmans ride)

eggman: alright matthew, get off my egg mobile! (tries to shake matthew off)

galaxina: what? that green hedgehog is matthew?

matthew: (slides down a little) woah, hang on galaxina! (climbs little higher)

tails appears and uses the fake ring bombs to jam eggmans controls

eggman: GRRRRR you'll regret this tails!

tails: you better hurry and rescue galaxina!

matthew easily climbed to the cockpit of eggmans ride

matthew: i'm getting you out of here galaxina.

galaxina: t-thank you, and who are you?

matthew: we'll talk later. (grabs galaxina and uses chaos control)

matthew and galaxina warp to the ground below

cosmo: (hugs galaxina) are you alright?

galaxina: (hugs back) i'm fine thanks to your friend. (looks at matthew) anyway, i'm galaxina, cosmo's older sister.

matthew: names matthew, one of cosmo's friends.

galaxina: (shocked) wait, are you really?

galaxina kept her mind open and found out that it's the same matthew.

galaxina: you really are matthew, mother told me to look for you.

matthew: earthia sent you?

galaxina: but, you don't look the same. (looks at my new form)

matthew: i can't figure out what happened either. do you have a place to stay?

galaxina: well, no I just got here.

matthew: you can stay with me in my place if you wish.

galaxina: thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

at matthew's house

matthew: can you tell me why earthia told you to look for me?

galaxina: (looks down) mother explained to me that you gone dark combat before, then she found out that you can go more than that.

matthew: what? you mean that i can go more darker than i used to, what does it take to slow me down at that level?

earthia appears

earthia: someone needs to calm you down from the inside.

galaxina: yes, letting go of your anger on your own won't be enough.

matthew: ok, anyways i can prevent myself form turning that way.

earthia: i learned that your resistant not to hurt others when you turn dark. from now on, be carful not to lose control. (earthia disapears)

matthew: so you gonna move in our neiborhood?

galaxina: looks that way. ^^

matthew: we should get some sleep.

galaxina: yes we should.

matthew leads her do the guest room

matthew: you can sleep here, and you were, and looked great back at club rouge.

galaxina: thanks, well goodnight (hugs matthew)

matthew: (blushed) y-you to.

the next day

matthew: (stretched) time to start day 2 in my new look.

comlink goes off

matthew: (answers) this is matthew.

galaxina: morning matt, thank you for letting me stay at your place last night.

matthew: uhhh anytime galaxina, so what are you doing?

galaxina: oh nothing, I just learned that cosmo and your friend tails are together, even when plants and animals don't mix.

matthew: but the impossible has been broken thanks to them. so what made you call me?

galaxina: (blushes) just to ask you something.

matthew: sure, what's on your mind?

galaxina: i'll tell you in person.

matthew: ok, talk to you soon.

galaxina: bye. (hangs up)

matthew: (hangs up) what are the others up to?

with amy,tails,sonic, and cosmo on their extream gear

tails: amazing cosmo, your getting better.

cosmo: you look experienced yourself and look handsome while riding.

tails blushed a little

amy: can't catch me sonic! (waves at him)

sonic: (chuckles) oh yeah? (speeds up)

while amy was ahead she lost balance

amy: waa (flew off gear)

sonic: AMY! (got off gear and caught amy)

amy: thanks sonic.

sonic: no problem amy.

matthew rode by

matthew: guys what's going on?

tails: amy flew off her gear and sonic saved her from hitting the ground hard.

sonic: (blushed) what can i say, i'm her hedgehog after all.

matthew: anyway, have you guys seen galaxina?

cosmo: she called me and said that she will be coming here.

galaxina arrives

galaxina: hey guys, hi matt.

matthew: hi galaxina, you wanted to tell me something?

galaxina: oh yes, uhh what i wanted to tell you is, well before i tell you, you gave me these feelings when you saved me from that man.

matthew: yeah i remember.

with the others watching the two

tails: (blushing) looks like the impossible might be twice as broken. (looks at cosmo)

cosmo winks at tails

matthew seen tails blushing

matthew: think we should talk about this alone?

galaxina: good idea. *follows matt*

Tails: there they go.

sonic: yeah, do you think she would accept him?

cosmo: we won't know until they get back.

with matt and galaxina

matthew: what did you want to tell me?

galaxina: *blushing* well what i wanted to tell you is...*whispers in my ear*

matthew: *blushes bright red* uhh sure, of course I like you.

a robot claw hits matthew

matthew: GRAAAA. (knocked by a tree)

galaxina: matthew! (runs towards me)

eggman blockes her path

eggman: that boy rescued you last time, but not this time galaxina!

galaxina: w-what do you want with me? (steps away sacred)

eggman: thats information i won't give out! (puts galaxina in a capsule)

matthew contacts sonic

matthew: this is matthew calling sonic.

sonic: sonic here (sonic noticed whats happened to me) dude you ok?

matthew: never felt better, get here quick, eggmans back, and she wants galaxina!

cosmo: (in the background) WHAT?

sonic: were on our way.

the others reached matthew and galaxina

sonic: what are you doing here egghead?

eggman: don't bother me hedgehog im busy. (shoots lazers from E-477 egg-serpent)

sonic: (avoids all shots) to slow eggman. *does homing attack*

eggman: don't think so. *lashes sonic away with egg-serpents tail*

sonic: *rubs head* lucky shot eggman.

eggman: you can't stop me this time fools, and sonic, amy will be in my hands along with galaxina.

matthew&sonic: what!

amy apears in capule

amy: get me out. sonic help!

sonic: AMY! *runs towards her*

eggman: hold on hedgehog, there is hope.

matthew: (gets up rubing back of my head) what does it that to set them free eggman. *angry*

eggman: on chaos emerald is there ransom.

matthew: what! (balls fist) why you dirty! *walks towards eggman and begins to turn dark combat*

cosmo and tails stopped me

tails: we have no options.

cosmo: getting mad won't set amy and my sister free.

matthew: *calms down* ok eggman we'll get your emerald. but if you hurt them, we'll make sure to destroy your base on our way out.

eggman: all in good time you four. *burrows away*

sonic: i can't belive i left amy behind. *balls fist*

matthew: sonic calm down, we'll save them, but you turning dark thanks to those counterfeit chaos emeralds will make the rescue hard.

cosmo: counterfeit chaos emeralds?

matthew: (looks at cosmo) fake advanced chaos emeralds that day when you guys were on a jouney to save the universe, thats what triggered dark sonic.

sonic: what?

flashback

dark sonic: (evil chuckle) alright then, lets test them out! *vanishes in thin air*

sonic destroys the gold and silver metarex.

dark sonic: looks like you'll have to go back to the drawing board. :)

end of flashback

sonic: i remember, hope i won't do that again.

tails: well we got to find a chaos emerald, and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

sonic: how are we gonna find a chaos emerald, they could be anywhere.

tails: (thinks) i know of one chaos emerald, but i need it for the x-tornado.

matthew: yeah that's true, but maybe ask rouge or knuckles, they have pure talent for finding chaos emeralds.

sonic: but what if they have one, or not?

cosmo: maybe if we just ask.

tails: worth a try cosmo.

sonic, tails, cosmo, and matthew go see rouge

rouge: hey guys. whats up?

cosmo: sorry to bother you rouge, but do you have a chaos emerald that we can use?

rouge: so what if I do?

matthew: becaues we need it to save amy and galaxina, so can you lend us one?

rouge: let me guess, eggman?

cosmo,matthew,tails, and sonic: yes.

Rouge: OVER MY COLD DEAD WINGS, I WOULDN'T DARE GIVE MY PRECIOUS EMERALD TO YOU TO GIVE TO EGGMAN!

matthew: you got any better ideas?

rouge: asking knuckles for one.

cosmo: that was so rude.

tails: well said cosmo, glad im not going out with her.

sonic,matthew: *same time* same here.

sonic: lets ask knuckles.

at the emerald shrine

cosmo: do you think he would mind disturbing him?

tails: you got me cosmo, he takes his job too seriously.

knuckles: i heard that!

mattthew: hey knuckles, hello tikal.

tikal: hello everyone.

knuckles: hey guys, long time no see.

sonic: do you have a chaos emeald we can borrow?

tikal: we like to help but we can't.

knuckles: sorry sonic,cosmo,tails. (looks at me) and matthew?

matthew: (face palms) don't ask, just happened yesterday you two.

knuckles&tikal: oh.

cosmo: guess we'll just leave.

knuckles: ok, well see ya.

tikal: bye.

sonic: lets go.

sonic,cosmo,tails and matthew left but I stopped

matthew: *looks back* and knuckles.

knuckles:*opens one eye* yeah?

matthew: you were right about rouge, she is batty. *left the shrine*

knuckles: *laughs* i could hang with him any day tikal.

tikal: he is a good guy after all.

with the four heros

tails: we have no other leads guys.

cosmo: there has to be a emerald somewhere.

matthew: looks like...*remembering back at club rouge*

flashback

eggman: you coming with me plant girl, you have something that belongs to me.

end of flashback

matthew: wait a minuite, come on guys.

back at matthews house

cosmo: uhh, nice place matt, but why are we here?

matthew: because galaxina stayed the night here. (goes in the guest room)

tails: why was she there?

sonic: she is new to the neighborhood tails. besides, i think he is on to something.

matthew: *searching the room* come on, come on *found light blue chaos emerald* yes!

cosmo: matthew you done it!

sonic: but how are gonna find eggman?

sonic's comlink goes off

sonic: *answers* hello?

eggman: HAHAHAHA! i forgot to tell you where to find me and your girls (looks at cosmo) and sister.

cosmo: where are you ?

eggman: ah cosmo, the location that you will find your sister and amy, there will be a transport at the beach waiting for you fools.

matthew: if we give you this emerald, will you really set them free? *balls up fist*

eggman: until you get to my egg-carrier.

sonic: *moves face closer to the screen of comlink* don't... you... touch them.

eggman: see you then fools. *hangs up*

matthew: GRRRR* calms down* lets get going.

tails: give me a few minutes, i just remembered what i can use to defend cosmo and myself,i'll meet you guys at the beach, don't get on yet. (flies to his workshop)

at the beach

matthew: where is he? we're running out of time.

sonic: i can't wait as long as you can matt, beleive me.

cosmo: (spots tails) there he is!

tails: sorry i took awhile.

cosmo: (hugs tails) your here that's all that matters.

tails: thanks cosmo.

matthew: let go you two.

earthias voice: wait!

sonic: who's there?

cosmo: calm down sonic.

earthia: (shows herself) i didn't mean to startle you sonic. my name is earthia.

sonic: nice to finally meet you.

cosmo: whats wrong?

earthia: i'm having a bad feeling about the battle you will have with that man.

matthew: i know we'll beat him, don't worry.

earthia: i have faith you will defeat him, i'm more worried about you two. (points at sonic and matthew)

matthew: what about us?

earthia: this is the point that you need to be in control of your feelings.

sonic: we'll be careful. (thinking: i hope)

earthia: good luck (looks at tails) and tails.

tails: y-yes ?

earthia: i want to keep my daughter safe.

tails: i will.

earthia disapears

sonic: lets go.

the get on board the transport and goes on the egg carrier


	4. Chapter 4

while we're flying to the egg-carrier

tails: about what will happen when we rescue galaxina and amy, do you guys have any ideas to keep yourself in control?

sonic: best watch our step, and act fast.

cosmo:...(worried)

matthew: cosmo, you alright?

cosmo: i'm fine, just a little scared about what you said about the counterfeit chaos emeralds you mentioned, and how you two will react.

sonic: let us worry about that.

tails: they can handle themselves real well.

cosmo: (looks at sonic and matthew) ok, just be careful when we arrive.

at the egg-carrier

eggman: they are wasting their time, they can't win this time.

deco: they are here doctor but, who is that green hedgehog.

boco: we never met him.

eggman: thats matthew, he's just a big pest as sonic.

deco&boco: matthew?

eggman: long story, but enough talk, prepare yourselfs.

with the others

tails: here we are, get behind me cosmo.

cosmo: ok. (gets behind tails)

sonic: ready you three?

matthew, cosmo, and tails nodded their heads in positivity

the four heros confronted

eggman: welcome, do you have my chaos emerald?

sonic pulled out the light blue chaos emerald

matthew: did you keep your side of the bargain?

eggman reveils galaxina and amy

amy: save us!

matthew: galaxina!

sonic:amy!

eggman: first the emerald if you please.

sonic: *places the emerald in the slot* now let them go.

robots appear around sonic, matthew cosmo, and tails

matthew: looks like we're gonna be busy.

sonic: looks that way.

eggman: destroy them!

cosmo was in a safe place while tails, sonic and matthew destroyed all the robots

sonic: that was too easy for us to handle.

tails: yeah, they didn't put up a fight.

eggman: this is just the beginning.

a ninja type robot appeared with a chaos emerald as its power source

matthew: this will be hard.

E-487 iron ninja clasps my arms and legs to a wall

matthew: *tries to break free* hey, let me go!

tails: hang tight matt. *goes to get matthew loose*

eggman: E-487, stop tails!

E-487 attacks tails and knocks him unconsious

cosmo&sonic:tails!

sonic stopped and shakes in anger

matthew: *looks at sonic* oh no.

cosmo: matthew, whats happening to sonic!

matthew: remember about the counterfeit chaos emeralds i told you about?

cosmo:y-yes.

matthew: thats what caused him to turn in the first place.

sonic's color turns dark and sets matthew free

matthew: sonic, eggman dosen't deserve a defeat this painful!

dark sonic: now for ou to pay the price. (smiles evil)

eggman: lets see how you feel about your girl, matthew

eggman shocked galaxina

matthew: no! (starts to shake) now your gonna pay big time fatso!

matthew turned dark, in a few seconds he turned shadow and eyes glow red

shadow matthew: forget what I said sonic, lets tear him apart!

dark sonic: after you. *offered matthew to go first*

during the fight

tails: *waking up*what happened.

cosmo: sonic and matthew, just gone beserk. we got to stop them and save the others.

tails: right.

tails and cosmo saved amy and galaxina

the girls woke up

galaxina: uhhh what happened? *looks at matthew* oh no, not now.

amy: sonic!

eggman fell out of his mobile

shadow matthew lift him and pined eggman to the wall

shadow matthew: looks like your gonna know the true meaning of pain! *prepares to strike eggman*

galaxina: NOOO! *hugs matthew from behind* mattthew please calm down, he dosen't deserve a painful defeat.

shadow matthew looks at galaxina

galaxina: please listen to me, i also know you never act like this, both of you.

dark matthew: (looks at galaxina sheding tears) galaxina?

galaxina: you are a protective person, your not a monster when fighting criminals like eggman.

matthew turns normal

matthew: thanks galaxina. (little dizzy) i don't feel balanced.

sonic turns normal

sonic: guess i go mad when i see someone that means the world to me getting hurt.

matthew: galaxina, i still got one more card to play. *calls amy* amy, ready your hammer. time for you to hit a homerun

amy: ready when you are. (pulls out hammer)

matthew: you throw the ball sonic!

sonic: heres the pitch amy! (throws eggman)

amy: I got it! (hits eggman sky high)

tails: thats not a home run, thats a grand slam.

cosmo: home run? grand slam?

matthew: (looks at cosmo) baseball, a sport that is played in the human world.

galaxina: is this the end?

matthew: for now. galaxina, what do you say that we get out of here in one peice? (sweeps her off her feet)

galaxina: i would love that idea matthew. (blushes)

tails:(sweeps cosmo off her feet) lets get out of here cosmo.

cosmo: ok tails.

END OF EPISODE 9


End file.
